Pain
by fatalfeline
Summary: Pain... Pain is a feeling... a tightness and a tingling... But pain is only a feeling. Why do we fear it? Only a feeling. [graphic, torture, sadism, onesided SaixAxel, oneshot] If you don't like it, do not read it. The product of the dark side of my mind.


**Pain**

By fatalfeline

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, sadly.

A/N: I don't know why, but I'm deciding to do a horror fic… This was written at the same time as WindofDancingFlames' "Artwork" So if you see any similarities, don't be alarmed.

* * *

_Pain…_

_Pain is a feeling… a tightness and a tingling… it makes us seize up… most of us find it unpleasant. It is the body's response to injury. But pain is just a feeling. Why do we fear it? Only a feeling._

No one knows pain like Saïx. Pain is his friend. Some might call him a cutter, but this is different. He specializes in inflicting pain to others. Nobodies are non-existent and usually have no emotion, but they do feel pain.

Oh do they feel pain.

Saïx had his favorite subject, Axel, in his sights. He was alone, and Saïx was hungry.

Axel sensed someone behind him. Someone was in his room, uninvited. Axel didn't like this at all. He turned around, flaming chakrams appearing in his hands. He saw Saïx and quickly put them away.

"Saïx! W-What are you doing in my room!" he demanded. Saïx only grinned in a way that sent shivers up Axel's spine.

"Why am I here? I am here for you, my Axel," he said, his voice huskier than its usual smoothness. Axel was starting to get freaked out. Something was very wrong with Saïx.

"I don't know what the hell you mean but I want you out of my room, _now_," Axel said, blowing the door open with a gust of hot air to prove his point.

"There's no need to be rash," he said, more soothingly than anything. He walked closer to Axel. The air in the room seemed to drop twenty degrees and the door shut and locked itself. Axel was scared now, bracing himself against his black-sheeted bed for protection. He was pale and he could see his own breath, while Saix came closer, showing a side Axel never knew.

Axel hated the cold. He loved fire and the heat, while cold made him to seem to go limp, which was exactly what was happening now. He had no idea what was happening. Saïx just invaded his space and was just starting to scare him to death, and all he was doing was walking towards him.

Soon Saïx was face to face with him, almost close enough for them to touch. Saïx's gold eyes were piercing him through. He then shed his dark gloves to reveal pale, nimble, elegant hands. He touched Axel's face. Axel felt an electric jolt of pain rush though him and make him seize up. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. What kind of magic was this? he thought. Axel fell into Saïx's chest like a rag doll.

Saïx grinned that scary way again and embraced Axel. Wherever Saïx was touching him seemed to give him searing agony. Saïx rested his head next to Axel's ear.

"I want to hurt you," he whispered into it. It chilled Axel to the bone and he seemed half asleep. Saïx grinned at how easily he had calmed this fiery Nobody. He rested the limp Axel on his bed and laid on top of him. Now was his time to be satisfied. He wanted to quench his thirst, his hunger for pain.

Saïx produced a small razor-sharp knife. He took Axel's arm and took off his glove and shoved his sleeve up, revealing pale, ice-cold skin. Slowly, he put the knife against Axel's wrist, where blue veins were exposed to him. The knife easily cut through and the cut started to bleed. Saïx cut deeper into Axel, until he was near the bone. Then he started to drag the knife horizontally, making the cut wider and wider until he stopped at the other side of Axel's lower arm. Blood was pouring out of his arm, onto himself and Saïx and the bed. Axel was gasping and could hardly breathe. This hurt like hell.

"This is just the beginning," Saïx whispered as he drew the knife out. He turned his position so that Saïx was sitting on Axel's stomach and seized his leg. Saïx threw off Axel's boot and sock and there was his bare foot. Saïx turned Axel's foot so the sole was facing his direction and pulled out of his cloak several very, very long, sharp steel needles. Saïx smirked and stuck one into the center of Axel's foot. At first it hurt and then it started to feel kind of good.

But then Saïx suddenly and forcefully pushed the long needle all the way in at an angle, so it went up inside his ankle. Axel choked and his back arched and he started to struggle a little. Saïx pushed him down with one of his legs. Soon Axel calmed down. Saïx took out another needle and repeated the treatment to the other foot. Then Saïx pushed up Axel's pant leg from his ankle until it reached to above his knee. Saïx stuck in a needle so that it just punctured the skin of his knee enough for it to stand straight up and not fall over.

Then Saïx pounded on the needle hard with his hands. Axel heard a sickening crack and then more pain then he'd ever felt in his entire life. The needle went right through the kneecap and slipped right into the joint between Axel's tibia and femur. Axel would not be able to bend his knee. Saïx quickly repeated this on the other knee and Axel was in the most pain he'd ever had. His bright green eyes were rolling back into the back of his head. Saïx liked this, how Axel was writhing, how his arm was bleeding, how his eyes looked white. Saïx's eyes were glazed over in ecstasy. But it wasn't enough to satisfy him. Then he looked at his seven remaining long needles and remembered Axel's weapons and smiled.

"Let's try something new," Saïx whispered. Axel was nearly beyond hearing. Saïx took off Axel's silver necklace and threw it on the ground. Then he reached down for his cloak zipper and pulled it up and threw off Axel's cloak to reveal his bare torso. Axel was much thinner than Saïx would've imagined. Although he was quite muscular, his ribs were easily visible and his spine was practically sticking out of his body.

Saïx reached for a red candle that was by Axel's bed and a lighter (Axel played with it when he was bored) on his dresser. He lit the candle and put it in easy reach. The candle sent a cinnamon scent over the room. Axel felt better with the fire near him, but he was still cold and in pain. Saïx flipped Axel over on his stomach and put one of the long needles into the candle-fire. It started to smoke under the intense heat and got red-hot… Then it went white-hot.

Saïx slid Axel's black pants down a few inches and carefully took the needle to the lowest point of Axel's back, at the base of the spine and plunged the needle in. Axel would've thought that the heat wouldn't hurt him, but was he ever so wrong. He gripped the sheets hard, which made the wrist cut bleed again and he tried to scream, but he choked. Saïx flipped Axel back over on his back and readied another heated needle. Now he stuck it into Axel's lower stomach, right above the beltline of his black pants. Saïx readied a third, and inserted it right into Axel's navel, where the heat roasted the tender organs beneath. This was _very _painful but Axel finally realized what Saïx was doing.

"_Chakra…"_ Axel managed to say. Saïx nodded.

"Very good, Axel," he cooed. He heated another needle and inserted it into Axel's heart area. It cracked through his sternum and went deep into him, into the empty cavity where there was no heart. Saix heated yet another one, and stuck this one in Axel's throat. It punctured through his adam's apple and his voice box until it hit the vertebrae at the back of his neck. Saix skillfully avoided the major arteries and veins going through there. Now Axel wouldn't be able to speak.

Saïx heated the next needle and pounded it into Axel's forehead. Saïx wasn't quite strong enough to push it all the way through Axel's hard skull, but the pain was satisfactory. Blood dripped into one of Axel's eyes, clouding his vision with red. Saïx heated the final needle and slipped it under Axel's red-haired scalp touching the top of his skull.

Axel was in agony, but thought that it was finally over. But he was dead wrong. Saïx thirsted for more.

Axel's small hope was crushed when Saïx brought out many shorter, and much sharper, steel needles. Saïx flipped Axel on his stomach again and stuck a needle right above where he had stuck the first chakra needle. Axel's spine was all too visible, which made this all too easy and all too enjoyable. He stuck another needle right above, in between the vertebrae. There was a small crack of breaking cartilage that was between the vertebrae and Saïx pulled out another needle. Saïx repeated this all along Axel's spine. This hurt less than the others, Axel realized. Saïx had two-thirds of each needle sticking out.

Finally, Saïx was finished at the back of Axel's neck. He smirked and gingerly lifted up Axel and turned him over in his arms. Then with child-like glee, Saïx dropped Axel flat on his back on the hard, cold floor by his bed. Axel's green eyes shot wide open and he screamed. But since he had lost his voice, only the quiet sound of air escaping his mouth was heard. Axel had never, ever felt more pain. The sharp needles were poking into his spinal cord at all points. Jolts of unbearable pain were constant. Axel convulsed, which made each and every needle stuck into his body hurt even more.

"Yes…" Saïx whispered sensually. He laid on top of Axel, pushing the needles further into his spine. "Feel the pain. I love your pain. Writhe." Axel did indeed writhe and he convulsed a few more times, but his face was more than finished with pained expressions. Axel's face was perfectly white, the black triangle-shaped tattoos under his eyes in stark contrast, his eyes wide open and lifeless. His face seemed just like that of a porcelain doll.

Saïx smiled at his face. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wanted to mutilate it. He gave Axel a moment's reprieve as Saïx reached for the knife he had first used and then laid back on top of Axel. He first cut right at the tattoos. The previously black skin was now red and flowing down Axel's porcelain-like cheeks so it seemed as though he cried blood. Saix licked some of the blood off of Axel's face. It was thick, lukewarm, and tangy with a slight metallic taste. It also left a burning sensation in his mouth. This was the essence of Axel, the essence of fire. It was delicious.

"Mm… you're delicious, and you're mine," Saïx whispered. He now cut Axel at each cheek, pausing afterwards to taste his blood again, and then moved on to a clean cut at his chin. He then cut along Axel's ears and hairline. He sliced Axel's pale lips and slit his nostrils. He forced Axel's half-shut eyes open and brought the small knife to one of the beautiful neon-green eyes. He sliced into the edge of his eyelid and brought it across horizontally, cutting the eye completely open. Blood clouded Axel's fading vision and went out. Tissue was sticking out and blood and fluid poured from his eye. Saïx did this to the other eye afterwards. He then leaned back to analyze Axel's face. It was beautiful how the blood flowed off his face and the patterns the trails of blood made from the many cuts. Axel was Saïx's painful work of art.

* * *

Saïx set Axel back onto his bed and admired the now completely unclothed work of art that lay before him. Axel had short needles piercing his earlobes, and longer ones in a perfect vertical line all down the front of Axel's body, meeting six of the chakra needles. Long needles were in Axel's toes, making them unable to bend. The same was done to his fingers with even longer needles and a needle cutting clean through each elbow, making them unable to bend as well. Then were the cuts. They were in intricate, bleeding patterns all over his body. Axel's visible ribs were outlined in red, as were his toned muscles and his shoulder blades and along his clavicle. At the bottom of his foot was carved Saïx's neat, curvy, elegant, bloody signature. An artist's mark on his work.

Axel was still alive, but he was beyond consciousness and barely comprehending anything.

Blood was pooled all over the floor and soaked the sheets and Saïx's cloak thoroughly. Saïx was finally sated and shed off his own cloak. His pants were soaked with blood also. Saïx settled into the black, blood-soaked covers next to Axel. He pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his arms and legs around Axel. He kissed his bloody cheek sweetly, savoring the taste.

He smiled and pushed his face into the crook of his neck and whispered eerily into his ear, "Goodnight, my Axel." The dark blanket of sleep settled over them. For Saïx, it was soothing to sleep off all of the excess pleasure he had given himself. He hadn't been able to see straight and his senses had dulled. He wouldn't allow this. Sleep was a good haven. A good haven for a sadistic monster that had just satisfied its nearly infinite hunger. For Axel, it was bliss. To not feel the pain, to not worry, to not be scared. At least, it was most of the time. Axel's mindless and stormy sleep was plagued by hellish nightmares with no way to escape except to a half-dead living artwork created by a madman. For Axel, sleep was torture, it was hell, and it was unbearable.

_For Axel, sleep was Pain._


End file.
